Iron Heart
by MARVELanonymous
Summary: Agent Louise Reinhardt of HYDRA never had a home. She was forever used and betrayed by the one organisation that she thought she could trust since she was a child, but she got pushed over the edge, and now its time for revenge. Who can she trust? Is Tony Stark the person she can confide in or is he the enemy?
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hi everyone! As you know, this is an Iron Man fanfic. However, I just wanted to mention that the first part of this story involves Calvin Zabo (also known as Cal) from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the evil Daniel Whitehall. (Grr!) I've twisted the storyline of it a bit, in order for it to fit into my story and future stories. So instead of Cal making an alliance with Whitehall for Skye, in order to take her to Kree City, Whitehall's offers his protection for Skye/Daisy and asks for something in return. But everything apart from that, will follow the original Iron Man storyline.**_

 _ **Wow. Okay. I'm really sorry if that was confusing. Anyway, please enjoy the story!**_

* * *

 ** _Asia_**

Gosh, he was nervous. You'd think someone like him, Calvin Zabo, would be fearless in such a situation; a 60 year old man, hard, solid looking face that's been through everything, would be able to handle such a thing. He was only going to see a man. Well, not just any man. He _was_ Daniel Whitehall. From the things that he's heard of this Whitehall, he wasn't very friendly; a Nazi in the early forties, captured in '45 in which he eventually escaped. This guy was crazy. But hopefully, he was the good kind of crazy. Hopefully crazy enough that he would provide some help with finding Daisy.

Two men in black military suit's and caps led Calvin down a long silver hallway that almost resembled the appearance a sardine can. Luckily though, they didn't touch him; one walked on in front of him and the other strolled closely behind him.

After a few short moments they made it to another metal door. _So much metal,_ he almost reminded him of the famous Magneto. Ha! That man had accomplished many things. Maybe one day he would meet him if he caught himself lucky. The people here would be screwed if the metal controller was here. Magneto would squash them all like ants.

The Asian man in front of Calvin looked over his shoulder and shouted an order in a foreign language and then nodded to the door beside him. Calvin nodded nervously and slowly stepped forward and knocked on the heavy door. Although, it sounded more like he was trying to break his way in, as when he knocked, the sound erupted throughout the whole corridor. _Damn metal._

"Enter." A stern voice sounded from inside the room.

Calvin pulled down a cold, heavy, silver leaver on the enormous door and pushed, and he pushed real hard. It eventually swung open rapidly, almost hitting Cal in the face as it swung back closed if he didn't move out of the way. Calvin thanked the formula he created for this ultimate strength. Any other human would have struggled with that mighty door.

"Ah, Calvin, I believe?" Cal turned his head away from the shutting door and looked at where the voice came from. A man wearing a clean, grey suit sat on a chair behind his wooden desk, smiling at Calvin. He also wore small, black circular glasses.

"Whitehall." Calvin whispered almost in astonishment. So this was him. He almost expected Whitehall to be scary, _extremely_ old and crippling. But no, here he was in all his glory; the man's hair was silver and he had little wrinkles on his face.

Whitehall nodded his head slowly and frowned, his smirk still plastered on his smug face.

"Yes, I am Daniel Whitehall, and hopefully you are this Calvin Zabo that I have been exchanging phone calls and e-mails with for months."

Calvin shook his head, successfully getting out of his daze and walked forward and sat down in the chair across from Whitehall. "Yeah, yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, you're just not who I expected you to be, if you understand me." Calvin grunted quietly and ran his hands through his hair and then slumped back in his chair. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"You thought I would be dead and gone? Old, weak and decaying," he paused, "slowly."

"Well… yes." Calvin chuckled. Of course that's what he thought. This man, from what he knew, was born sometime in 1904 making him presently at least 104. To be fair, he didn't look a day over 50.

Daniel chuckled along with Calvin, although it sounded slightly forced. "However, I believe that we are not here to discuss my current state." Whitehall leaned forward and clamped his hands together on his desk. "You contacted me with the assumption that I would help you find your long lost daughter who you were so tragically separated from and find out who… killed your wife, am I correct?" Whitehall asked and picked up a steaming teacup.

Assumption? _Assumed?!_ This man told Calvin that he would, _could_ find his Daisy. He had the resources, didn't he? He had the contacts, didn't he? "But I thought-"

"And you thought correctly, Mr. Zabo." Whitehall grinned.

Calvin breathed a sigh of relief and smiled and shook his head. "Thank God," Cal chuckled, "for a second there I thought-"

"However, Mr. Zabo, I do not give out free favours." Whitehall interrupted.

Calvin nodded slowly with a scowl plastered on his face. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Mr. Zabo, are we communicating correctly?" Whitehall asked impatiently and started tapping four continuous beats on his desk.

Calvin stared at the front of the desk and nodded briskly.

"Fabulous." Whitehall muttered. Cal heard him scrap his chair along the silver flooring and stand up and began to circle Calvin and the desk. "December 3rd 1944 was the day I met Adolf Hitler. I considered it an honour, well, of course it was; I got to meet the Johann Schmidt of the human race. This was also the day that I met Matilda Scherzinger-"

"Does this little love story have a point, Mr. Whitehall?" Calvin asked.

"All in good time, Mr. Zabo. Now," Whitehall continued, "she was stunning." He mused and stopped walking for a moment but then continued. "Well, long story short; I took her home and we made love. Little did I know, that Matilda became pregnant with a child while I was on my way to Stuttgart the next day. And nine months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy and called him Lukas. Now, Mr. Zabo," Whitehall sat back down in his chair and leaned his elbows on his desk, "I will skip a couple of decades for the sake of time. On October 6th 1985, my son's wife gave birth to a pretty little girl; the name of the child was unknown, and her whereabouts are currently," Whitehall shrugged, "still unknown."

"What are you asking me to do?" Calvin asked as he glared straight through Whitehall.

"Somewhere on this Earth I have a granddaughter, a possibly _live_ granddaughter." Whitehall sat back down and leaned back in his chair, "now, family is the foremost important thing to me, Mr. Zabo, and the possibility that this girl could be alive is brilliant. It really is brilliant."

"You want me to find her." Calvin realised. Oh, this had become ridiculous. A little wind had become a storm in five minutes. What did Calvin have to track this girl down? Nothing. That's what.

"Do not panic, Mr. Zabo. I have certain assets in this situation which will help me," Whitehall gestured to himself, "help you," he finished and gestured to Zabo.

"I'm listening." Calvin said.

"Sometime in the future, an agent of HYDRA will be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. disguised as an agent. As his time in this community settles, he will be granted access to particular files; files in which I believe include information about my granddaughter."

"How would you know that these guys have this information you talk about? I thought you worked for the bad guys?"

"I do _not_ work for the 'bad guys', Mr. Zabo, I believe that I work for the right side. And… I think I have met my granddaughter before in 1994," Whitehall paused and fiddled with his fingers, "but that does not need to be discussed-"

"I came here to talk about _my_ daughter," Calvin said and stood up slowly from his chair, "I want some Goddamn answers!"

"Mr. Zabo, I have right to believe that I know of your daughters' location. However, I also have right to believe that my granddaughter is rather, how do I put it – unstable. I want you to find her and fix her." Calvin frowned and was about to answer before Whitehall spoke again, "I know of the formula you created; it enhances strength, correct?"

Cal nodded in agreement, "yes."

"Then I believe you could create a formula that decreases certain abilities." Whitehall sighed and rubbed his cheek, "if the little girl I met in 1994 is truly my granddaughter, then she has superhuman – mutant – abilities. So unnatural for a girl of her age. I wish for her to live a simple human life; get married, have children, do what she pleases. But she cannot live a life like this with the way she is now." Whitehall told Cal.

"So you want me to… what? Find an antidote for her… condition, as you call it?" Calvin asked.

"Oh, yes. And if not an antidote, then, feel free to experiment, if you understand my words, Mr. Zabo." Whitehall smiled grimly.

Calvin frowned. He did understand what Whitehall was talking about; if no antidote was made successfully, then Whitehall wanted him to cut into his grandchild and find what could be taken out that would 'cure' her of her mutation. Calvin did understand this man's desperation, he would want what was best for Daisy also, but one thing he could never do was 'experiment' on his own family. What happened to _'family is the foremost important thing to me'_ and blah, blah…

Whitehall looked down at the watch on his wrist, "excuse me, Mr, Zabo, but I'm a little pressed for time," Whitehall stood up and almost politely gestured to the door, "if you please."

Calvin's chair scraped against the hard floor as he stood and walked towards the door and opened it. He heard Whitehall's footsteps approach him and turned around, plastering a fake smile on his face, that shadowed his irritation and annoyance. "So remember; I and my colleague will keep a close eye on your daughter, you _will_ make an antidote for my granddaughter's condition – which I will later contact you on to confirm – but in the mean time for you, until my agent gets into S.H.I.E.L.D., I want you to do your upmost to have a look through my family tree to discover the _real_ identity of my granddaughter." Whitehall said and patted Calvin's shoulder roughly.

"Of course." Calvin agreed. He didn't know what else to say; the conversation was long and boring, nevertheless though, important. With this, Calvin walked out of that cramped room, and down that metal hallway once again, accompanied by two guards, and this time, he knew he would anything to get his Daisy back. No one would get in his way. He would do whatever it takes.

Daniel Whitehall walked swiftly back into his office after having a dreadful conversation with Zabo. Nevertheless, he admired him; he had great love and ambition for his lost daughter, Daisy, and the drive to avenge his long lost wife. Oh, Jiaying. That poor girl. Well, could Whitehall himself really call her poor? He was the one that used her life for his youthfulness that he currently has now. But whatever Zabo didn't know wouldn't kill him.

Whitehall's thoughts then turned back to his long, lost granddaughter. My, my, how he couldn't wait to see her. She must be so beautiful now she is 23 years old. And when he did find her, he will never let her go again, he will _not_ lose another family member to something so little. But first, he had to find her. But _how? Where are you, little girl?_

* * *

 ** _Kunar Province, Afghan Desert_**

 ** _Exact destination: Unknown_**

A woman walked through a blistering hot desert. The sun shone down on her fake, black, midnight hair, making it look even shinier and brighter than it usually does. Her chunky combat boots sunk into the sand with each passing step, leaving no trail behind her as the sand was so silky and golden and thick and yet so thin. It was an advantage. Her dark brown loose combat pants and black tank top made the heat much more bearable. Most people would call this effort and would also say that it takes courage to walk for 300 miles through a scolding hot desert, with only one pit-stop, for 14 days, but to her, it was barely even a challenge. She had suffered worse, much worse. She could handle scorpions and rattlesnakes, two of which she had come across on her 300 mile trek, and one of which she had stood upon easily and killed.

Challenge? Never. Adventure? No. Highly predominant mission that she was doing on her own free will and gain? Of course.

The woman gripped the sand tightly, getting on her knees and attempting to crawl up a sand dune, but her fingertips slid easily through the gentle grains of sand and the boiling sun that continued to heat up the surface didn't even suffice. But as she continued to tug and pull, she eventually came to the top of the dune and stood, stretching out her cramped limbs and rubbed bits of grain off of her pants. Squinting her eyes she looked around; to her north, east and west there was only the continuous vision of more and more sand going on for miles, and the clear blue sky that was behind it. She then turned to the south, behind her, expecting more clear sand. Except this time, it wasn't. This time she saw boulders and knotty bushes, and behind these there were two large tents, almost camouflaged into the sandy colour. She smiled to herself at the thought of civilisation and the thought of the possible team that might be hiding in those tents. Next to the closest tent was a massive pile of explosives and guns, under the cover of a large shade, away from the temperature of the boiling sun. Did this mean that he was already here? Were these glorious weapons his? Did these weapons belong to _the merchant of death?_ Only time will tell.

Practically surfing down the slope of the sand dune served to be slippery and tricky while on her feet. Nevertheless, she descended to the bottom soon enough without falling on her bum. She began to slowly walk towards the boulders and bushes, noticing that the ground here was more firm and the sand here seemed to be almost nonexistent. She approached a larger boulder, much bigger than the rest, and hid behind it and peaked her head around the side of it slowly. Surveying her surroundings, she noticed three men, probably members of the Ten Rings outside of the tents. They were all walking around in the middle of the area, talking to each other in what she presumed to be Afghan. Another thing she noticed was that they all had their very own machine guns that they were holding onto very firmly. She smirked. She walked out from behind the boulder and began walking towards the men slowly and with caution, not wanting to startle them. _As quiet as a mouse._ She started to think that they wouldn't even notice her at first; they continued to mindlessly stroll about not even sparing her a glance. But then, one of them did notice her, sparing her a double take at first and then pointing to her and shouting in Afghan. The other two men turned to the woman and pointed their guns at her and shouted loudly and demandingly as more men came out of the other two tents to see the commotion. The woman stopped halfway and put her hands up in surrender.

"Gentlemen," she shouted to the three men in front of her, "I am Agent Louise Reinhardt of HYDRA, and I am here to see Raza."


	2. Jumper

_**A/N: Well, first of all, I'd like to thank Vickanzz who followed and added this story to her favourites, and I'd also like to thank angie stark who followed my story.**_

 _ **I've written about five chapters so far, but they are in need of some major editing.**_

 _ **Anyway, as usual, please enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

The delightful gentlemen that would not even name themselves were now leading Louise to what looked like a cave from a distance. Four of the men walked directly behind her, still carrying their heavy machine guns with blank, unreadable faces.

The way up to the cave was steep and rocky. She stopped as she looked up at the cave. The entrance looked dark despite the large opening and bright sun that shone all around. " _Kaha!"_ One of the men behind Louise shouted and poked her back with the tip of his gun. She turned to glance at him and gave him a dirty look, "alright, alright." She muttered. He continued to stare at her, his dark and bushy eyebrows frowned and his chapped lips were sealed tight as he tilted his head to the side in almost a challenging way. She quickly saluted him with two of her smooth fingers and looked back up at crumbling pathway. She lifted one foot upon the first rock and released pressure downwards, luckily, through the thickness of her blunt heel, she felt no sharpness and no roughness graze her feet. Louise managed to climb up to the entrance of the cave within nine seconds at the most. The four Afghan men were still on her trail, not failing to put even one whole foot between her and them.

Louise heard shuffling behind her as one of the men that had been following behind her shouted into the cave. Someone from within the cave replied back, shouting louder, Louise presumed that this other person must have been further away.

The man in front of Louise nodded to the men behind her, she heard them grunt and heard more shuffling around, and then felt the heat of the sun rest upon her back again, meaning that they were gone. The man that remained nodded his head inside the cave, and then looked back at Louise. She nodded and entered the cave. The interior itself was dull but a few flaming torches were stuck randomly on the stone walls, which made everything just a bit more see-able at the very least. There were three pathways in which to go; the closest one was to her left, and descended downwards into which was probably a basement, another was to her right, this one didn't have a flight of stairs that went up or down, but was just a doorway to another room. A light, musty brown blanket covered the entrance to it as a replacement for some sort of door. Thirdly, there was a long, dark pathway straight ahead that looked like it lasted a mile. At this point, Louise felt rather torn; should she enter the mysterious room, puzzling pathway or forbidden basement? In the end, she chose the latter.

The stairs down to the basement were dark and cramped. It almost felt as if the walls would close in on you any second and you would be flat as a pancake in moments, left there for the rats to feed on your mutilated corpse. She then eventually saw a clear doorway, light flooding through it and she smiled, rushing down the stairs faster.

At the last step she stopped, and saw the back of a large bald man, that she estimated at well over six foot. He then turned around and narrowed his eyes at Louise, then released his narrowed eyes back to his normal ones.

"Miss Reinhardt, I believe." The man in front of her said sternly. His accent was laced with Afghan and his English was rough.

"You are correct, Mr. Ganué." Louise nodded, walking towards him.

"You sound nothing like I would have expected you to, Miss Reinhardt. You almost sound rather… German? Correct me if I'm wrong, please." He insisted, still keeping a tight look on his face.

"You stand correct again, Mr. Ganué. I am from Austria, to be exact. One of the great Johann Schmidt's very own comrades. But please, I insist, call me Louise."

"Johann Schmidt? The Red Skull? Ah, that is most impressive."

The woman walked around Raza to see what he was looking at before she came in. In front of Louise were four computer screens, with what looked like CCTV footage on them. It was black and white and contained no sound, but it was a clear image. The image on one of the screens, the third one to be exact, showed a tall bald man with glasses who was looking in a very small mirror on the wall while shaving the stubble on his face. The other man was lying down, ripping his shirt open to reveal some sort of circular metal device implanted in his chest.

"You have two men in here. HYDRA wanted Tony Stark. Which one is Tony Stark?" She asked him while still watching the computer screens.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?" Raza asked from behind her.

"Well, Raza, I suppose you will just have to trust your instinct as I have no proof." She said in almost a daze, still staring intensely at the scene.

"The man is Yinsen. Ho Yinsen, to be exact," Raza sighed and then continued, "we raided his village and-"

"How long has he been here?" Louise interrupted.

"Around 4 week's maybe." Raza replied.

"HYDRA was never told about this man's presence." Louise said and turned around from the screens and leaned back on the table and folded her arms.

Raza mimicked Louise's actions, "you _are_ with this Stane man, aren't you? The man who is apart of HYDRA?"

Louise smirked, "Stane? Of course. Why do you doubt me so much?"

"Simple curiosity, Miss Reinhardt."

Louise turned back around to look at the screens, "curiosity killed the cat, Raza." She called.

"There's something else that I'm curious about, also," he paused, "so is it true?"

Louise looked at Raza over her shoulder, "What?"

"Are you… mutant? Can you –"

"Jump? Yes." Louise interrupted him again. She then saw Raza edge his mouth open slightly, "no examples, Raza. I rarely use it in everyday life, never mind," she spun around, "around people like you."

"How long has it been? Nearly a decade?" Louise rolled her eyes. "Over a decade?" She nodded slowly. He tutted humorously, "you could become known as legend, you know."

"I'm sure that there are many other," she sighed, " _mutants_ in the world apart from me, Raza. Anyway, legends are tales about God's and heroes, about their true great nature. I may be the only known _Jumper_ on this Earth, but I am nothing special."

"But you could achieve _so_ much." Raza beamed.

"Like what? Rob a bank? Jump from the Great Wall of China to the Eiffel Tower in a matter of seconds?" She chuckled, "I've never had the chance." She said sadly, "I've always be confined between walls." She saw Raza's confused frown and quickly coughed and turned around, leaning her hands on the desk in front of her she started, "now, which one is Tony Stark?"


	3. My Way

Night quickly came and went, and then morning quickly came again. Louise and Raza continued to sit in front of the four computer screens, both of them staring intently at the third one in particular, where the bald man… um, what was his name again? Yinsen. Yes, that's it: Ho Yinsen. He was making himself and Tony soup upon a scorching fire. The only disadvantage of this cheap television was that you couldn't hear a thing that they were conversing about, not a single word.

"When did Stark get here?" Louise asked Raza, not keeping her eyes off of the screen.

"About four or five hours before you arrived." He replied.

"And does he know of this predicament? Why he is here?" She asked, now looking at Raza.

Ganué raised his head and looked at Louise also. "No. He does not." He replied sharply.

Louise narrowed her eyes at Raza, "and why is that, may I ask?"

"I wanted to wait until you got here. I wanted to see what you would do, how you would carry it out."

"Well, how do you think I would carry it out?" Louise asked him. Yet he continued to stare at her, not even blinking. She chuckled and sat up straighter, turning back to the screen, she said, "Raza, just ask the man to build the Jericho missile," she looked back at him and shook her head whilst grinning foolishly, "It's not _that_ hard."

"And if he refuses?"

"If he refuses," Louise then dug her hand in a bulky pocket of her combat pants and pulled out an earpiece,

"I will tell you what to do."  
"I didn't realise that you were in charge, Miss Reinhardt."

"Mr. Stane paid you a rather generous amount of money on behalf of HYDRA, Mr. Ganué," Louise leaned towards Raza threateningly, "once Mr. Stark has created your missile, I will leave with _all_ of Stark's weapons and explosives, and never come back." She paused, "you will never hear of me again."

"You seem to be very demanding, Miss Reinhardt," Raza also leaned forward and squinted his eyes menacingly, "it's not a quality that I like in my women."

Raza then slammed his fist down on the table, and Louise swore that she could hear the wood cracking. "I take orders from _no one_! Not you, _especially_ not you. This is _my_ organisation, not yours, so that means that those men," Raza pointed to the doorway, "out there, take their orders from _me,_ not you."

Louise rolled her eyes. _This pathetic man is so ungrateful, so ungracious. Whoever this 'Stane' man was, he was obviously paying the Ten Rings an excellent amount of money for the capture of Tony Stark, and they obviously obliged since he was currently here._

Louise slowly stood up, and managed to ignore the anger and annoyance running through her veins. She sneakily pulled out the handgun from her back pocket and pointed it at Raza's forehead and then cocked the gun.

"In this case, Mr. Ganué, I'm afraid that you _will_ be taking orders from me."

Louise smiled at her work. She could almost see Ganué shaking in his boots, even though his face looked stiff and stayed neutral, his silence did most of the talking.

"Good." Louise then started spinning the gun with her second finger, spinning around the inside of the trigger guard. "Now, here's what I want you to do."

* * *

Louise sat in the basement of the Ten Rings comfortably with her legs hoisted up on the table in front of her. She had given Raza clear instructions on what to do and also clear instructions if it didn't go so smoothly.

She watched as Tony Stark and Ho Yinsen stood up rapidly from where they were sat eating a sloppy dish prepared by the Yinsen man. Stark looked rather jumpy. Ha! A man who creates great weapons of mass destruction and he jumped at a banging door.

On the forth computer screen, she watched as Raza and his men stormed in, making the two prisoners put their hands on the back of their heads.

 _Very smart indeed._

Raza spoke for a minute or so, and Louise saw Yinsen's head shift towards Tony's ear every time Raza stopped speaking, probably translating the language to him. Louise didn't understand why Raza didn't just speak English to them, it would be so much simpler. Maybe it was to hide his true identity? She could very faintly hear the Yinsen man translating and could also hear Raza's loud, booming voice through her earpiece. Raza then took a large, rolled up piece of paper from one of his men behind him and held it out to the Yinsen man. Yinsen took one hand off of his head and took the paper, which had the image of the Jericho missile on, and showed Stark. Stark looked at the group in front of him frowning. "I refuse." Louise heard him say faintly. She huffed annoyed and took her feet off the desk and leaned her elbows on it. She pressed a finger to a button on her earpiece and spoke, "He refuses. Show Stark his precious weapons, then he will change his mind."

That is exactly what Raza did. He took Mr. Stark outside to the front of the camp, where all of the tents and weapons were, and showed Stark his own weapons which had been collected when the military were taking him through the desert.

Despite Raza wanting to be in control of the situation at hand, Louise had a different plan and a desire of it wanting it to go her way; not HYDRA's way, not this 'Stane' man's way, but her _own_ way.

* * *

 _ **Gasp! So Louise doesn't know who Obadiah Stane is, so she mustn't be working with him but she is with HYDRA, so is she working with them? Or, as she said at the end, is she going to do it her** **own** **way? Or maybe she's not even with HYDRA? Who knows? We'll just have to wait for the next chapter. ;)**_

 _ **Next chapter out soon!**_


	4. Patience

_**A/N: Just a slight warning before you continue reading: there is some gore and some violence at the end of this chapter.**_

* * *

When Tony Stark said he wanted appliances, he really did want appliances. He wanted welding gear, martensitic and bainitic steel, five sets of pliers, a Monopoly board game, a hammer drill, a press drill; it was an extremely long list that seemed to go on and on... Everything that he requested was eventually brought to him after 5 weeks of searching for all the different types of iron and steel he requested. After all of the equipment was gathered up in the camp, it was immediately brought down into the cave that Yinsen and Stark inhabited, along with one of the Stark Industries missiles at the request of Mr. Stark because, apparently, certain parts of this missile were necessary for the reconstruction of the Jericho missile. So obviously, Raza agreed and got his men to bring down one of Stark's missiles, ignoring the constant moans escaping Louise's lips over this. This meant that she would be one missile down, despite having dozens more under covers outside.

In the basement, Louise was sat with her feet up on the wooden table and her eyes closed.

Behind her, Raza and a group of his chums were talking and chuckling away.

"How long has it been?" She said aloud, not bothering to move a muscle.

"Hm?" Raza said, now turning his body to what he could see of Louise's form, which was the back of her head and a small area of the top of her back, as the rest was hidden by her slouching form. The other men continued to talk in their small group.

"How long has Stark been making this Jericho missile?" She asked.

"Over a month, just about. Why?" Raza answered.

Louise sighed and took her feet down from the table and put her head in her hands,

"He's taking too long." She muttered.

"Maybe we should give him all the time he needs." With this, Raza then went back to commuting with the other men. Louise parted her little finger and forth finger slowly to look at the screens. She looked over the top two screens, where she saw the back of their heads, then the screen below that, which was the forth screen, where there was no movement whatsoever, she then looked to the third screen, which gave her a direct frontal view of Stark and Yinsen, and saw Stark sat on a stool, with a metallic brace on the back of his leg. He was moving this leg up and down constantly, while Yinsen watched closely. This actually caused Louise to chuckle somewhat. What a sneaky little devil he was.

"Raza!" She called.

"Yes?" Raza's voice rang out from behind her, you could hear the annoyance dripping from his voice.

"Gather some of your men up and send them down to see Stark and Yinsen." She ordered, taking her hands from her face and leaning back in her chair.

"What? Why?" He asked, rushing over to Louise's side and leaned his hands on the back of her chair and the table, his eyes scanning the four screens thoroughly and swiftly.

"Because," she said and pointed her index finger to the screen where Stark and Yinsen were, "of this." Louise heard Raza growl and the pressure that he was putting on her chair disappeared as he stood up straight quickly, shouting demands at the men in the room.

She then heard his heavy footsteps walking across the room towards the stairs.

"Oh, and Raza?" She stopped him. Louise heard him sigh heavily and then turned around, his arms slumped at his sides. "Be careful not to be _too_ physical. I would like to keep Stark alive and well."

* * *

And that is exactly what Raza did. Well, to an extent. Louise watched on the screens as Raza and a large colony of his men entered where Stark and Yinsen were. Stark was now burning some sort of metal with a blowtorch, while Yinsen sat sorting through some wires. At the sound of Raza's loud voice, the two prisoners stood to attention, putting their hands behind their head. "Relax." Louise heard Raza say to them through her earpiece. Slowly, the two released their hands to their sides. Louise watched as Raza walked up to Stark and poked the blue, circular glow on his chest, which no one still had an idea of what it was exactly.

"The bow and arrow, was once the pinnacle of weapons technology." Raza told them in English. Raza began wondering around the room, looking at the various different objects that Stark was building. "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire." Raza picked up a piece of paper with a drawing on, it was very faint from the camera's point of view, therefore, could not be seen. "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon," Raza put down the drawing and slowly turned his head around to look at Mr. Stark, "it will be my turn." Raza then slowly walked back in front of Stark and looked at him menacingly and spoke Afghan, to which the Yinsen man replied to in a longer sentence. The two continued bickering back and forth until two of Raza's men grabbed Yinsen by his arms and forced him to his knees. This isn't supposed to happen, Louise thought. Raza then walked over to a fire pit in the corner of the room, talking some more while Tony stood there in the same position nervously fidgeting. Raza turned around to reveal him holding a single piece of sizzling hot coal that shone a bright scarlet between the clutches of a strong, heavy looking set of iron pliers.

The two men who were holding Yensen lowered his stiff head down onto a low table as Raza neared the piece of hot coal closer to him. Raza spoke Afghan again, to which Yensen replied. Louise presumed that Raza was asking about his missile, as Yensen kept calmly repeating back with the word 'Jericho'. "Raza." Louise said sternly into her earpiece. But he ignored her as the bickering between the two kept going back and forth. "Raza, I swear to God." She continued as she stood up from her chair and made her way up the stairs and down the long hallway to Stark's holding room.

"What do you want? A delivery date?" Louise heard Stark say down her earpiece. She also heard the loud shouts and protests of the other group of men as they also took a step forward and cocked their guns at Stark. There was a pregnant pause among everyone in the room as the piece of coal was held right in front of Yensen face. "I need him." Stark chorused just as Louise entered the room and pushed past the crowd of men to get to the front.

"Good assistant." Stark uttered.

"Raza." Louise said sternly, her eyes burning into Raza's almost threateningly. Stark's eyes immediately flashed to the woman. _Gosh, she looked young. Twenty-three years old at the most._ Raza dropped the hot piece of coal on the table directly in front of Yinsen's face.

"You have 'til tomorrow to assemble my missile." Raza walked out of the room with his men. Louise sent a quick glance to Stark and nodded her head once, in a peaceful manner, then followed Raza's men. How dare he try to hurt, kill or whatever he intended to do to one of Stark's friends? The only human contact that Stark has down there, and he was trying to kill him? She did want to keep him sane for the meaning time.

Louise pushed her way through the small crowd, and pushed past Raza also, making a rush for back down to the basement. Once she get down there, she felt like lashing out. She felt like she should throw the computer screens across the room and then slice Raza's neck open with a hunting knife, and then throw his head in a ditch. She started pacing furiously, her feet stomping the ground.

Louise turned her head when she heard heavy footsteps descend the stairs. She immediately knew who it was.

"What were you thinking?" Louise shouted at Raza once he stood at the foot of stairs.

"I was trying to make them think. Stark is taking to long to build my missile. He needed the push." Raza replied and sat down.

"I thought you were the one that said we should give him all of the time he needs. Hm? You cannot afford to push the man! If you want your missile clean and exact, then you need to be patient and-"

"Patient? Patient?! I cannot afford to be patient. Tony Stark is the master of all the weaponry he holds. He should be – is able to build my missile. I will not sit around and take instructions from a little girl and act on them!" Raza finished his seething speech. He then stood from his chair and bought a small gun out from his pocket, pointing it at her, he cocked the gun, "You are no longer required."

Louise smirked and shook her head at the floor, then looked back up at Raza, "this is how you treat me? This is how you will repay me after all I have done for you?" She asked.

"This is how I treat you." He uttered, almost mocking her. Louise did not like that. In a moment, Louise was also up on her feet and had her gun in hand. With this small but mighty gun, she shot Raza in his right leg 3 times. He screamed and fell back into his chair, his right leg stretched out in front of him as dark, red blood dribbled down his pants, onto the floor and some even squirted onto the table. Probably from the strong impact of the bullet. Raza breathed heavily with his head rocking back and forth.

Louise put her gun down on the table where the computer screens were sat and started slowly pacing in the middle of the room again, her hands behind her back.

"Before I came here, Raza, I came up with two possible outcomes in which our little predicament would pan out; proposition one was all would go as planned; I would get my weapons and explosives, and you and your friends would get your missile. All would be splendid. But now, proposition two? Well, well… proposition two would not go as planned whatsoever." She chuckled then continued, "proposition two included you betraying me or trying to kill me, in which, obviously, I would act out on. Act out on you and your little team mates, of course. And then I would retrieve everything; the Jericho missile, all of Stark's little belongings and so on and so forth. Because well… you would be dead." Louise heard Raza stop his constant grunting and then his voice travelled towards her, "are you going to kill me?"  
"Hm?" She said, stopping pacing and lifting her head up, "oh, no, no." Louise said and then continued to pace. "I am just simply stating that you have not listened to me, at all, in the past three months. I deserve a little respect, wouldn't you agree?" She heard the click of the gun once her back was turned. Perfect. In an instant, Louise's legs were in the air as she did a back flip towards where Raza was sat, and knocked his chin up, which caused the gun to fly out of his hand with a grunt.

"I do not understand." Raza said in his thick Afghan accent, holding his bleeding nose.

"Stark's sanity is vital if we want him to finish this Jericho missile. Attempting to kill his acquaintance and only source of sociability is not a smart move. So you listen to me, Raza," Louise held Raza up slightly from his chair by the front of his shirt and said threateningly, "I don't know how you treat women in this country, but you sure need to start treating them with some admiration. I am elite, Raza. I am a woman with no morals, and no rules." She then dropped him back on his bum with a scowl on her face then mirrored his. "Also," she said, turning her back to him and walking across the room. Louise heard Raza stand up with a snarl and rush towards her back. Without turning around, she raised her left arm so it was bent, and elbowed him in his face, "I'm not a little girl."


End file.
